Rippa Raptor
Rippa Raptor was a robot that competed in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors entered by Team Raptor. While it lost in its Heat in the US Championship, it would finish runner-up in the Annihilator, losing to Drillzilla in the final round. The team also entered with Cyclone and drove the loanerbot Tut Tut. Design Rippa Raptor was a slightly triangular-shaped robot with two large drive wheels and two front-mounted cutting discs. The robot was well-controlled, but had minimal armor, which left its internals extremely exposed and allowed Dead Metal to immobilize it. Following the first round of the Annihilator, two checker-plated aluminum panels were added to replace the original wheel guards after they were destroyed by Unibite. Robot History Season 1 In Round One of the US Championship, Rippa Raptor was part of a six-way melee, against Close Enough, Mad Cow, Manta, Rosie the Riveter and Tiger Cat. It started by driving into the wall, allowing Manta to push it into Dead Metal, which produced sparks by cutting into Rippa Raptor. Dead Metal was cautioned by Refbot, as Rippa Raptor had not officially been immobilized, but Rippa Raptor was hardly moving regardless. Time expired, and Manta won this battle on a Judges' decision. Rippa Raptor was also involved in the Annihilator, where it fought against Conquering Clown, Red Virus, Skullmania, Unibite, and its ally throughout the tournament, Drillzilla. In Round One, it started by pushing Conquering Clown, and being pushed by Red Virus in return. Red Virus pushed Rippa Raptor into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but Rippa Raptor escaped. There was a pile-up involving five of the robots in Matilda's CPZ. The six then pushed each other around the arena, and Unibite ripped off part of Rippa Raptor's wheel. However, Skullmania had eventually become immobile. In Round Two, Rippa Raptor added aluminum plates to replace the wheel guards that had been damaged in the last round. Conquering Clown pushed Red Virus into Unibite who attacked Rippa Raptor. Rippa Raptor briefly attacked the back of Conquering Clown with its discs. All five robots encircled each other, and Unibite broke down . Conquering Clown attacked Rippa Raptor by pushing it into the arena wall, but both robots had already qualified. In Round Three, Rippa Raptor was passive, only once attacking the Drillzilla machine it had elected to ally with, which then pushed Conquering Clown around the arena, immobilizing it on the flames. Rippa Raptor only made light engagements with Red Virus until it had safely qualified. In the fourth round, Rippa Raptor was pushed into the CPZ by Red Virus, but Drillzilla intercepted and also pushed Red Virus Dead Metal. The two robots were separated by Refbot, but Rippa Raptor then took a backseat, relying on Drillzilla to defeat Red Virus single-handedly, upholding the alliance between the two. Drillzilla pushed the Red Virus into the House Robots and then Red Virus was counted out on the floor flipper. Rippa Raptor had qualified for the final, against Drillzilla, who threatened to immobilise Rippa Raptor within a minute. Drillzilla pushed Rippa Raptor straight into the wall, and within two blows, Rippa Raptor stopped moving. After being dragged back by Sgt. Bash, Rippa Raptor was placed on the flames by Drillzilla, which had achieved its goal. Rippa Raptor was tossed over by the floor flipper, having finished second in the Annihilator. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Series Record Rippa raptor insides.JPG|The insides of Rippa Raptor Rippa raptor.jpg|Rippa Raptor in the pits Ripparaptorspecs.jpg|Rippa Raptor on the team's website Ripparaptortech.gif|Rippa Raptor's specifications rippa raptor arena.png|Rippa Raptor in the arena Trivia *Drillzilla and Rippa Raptor openly allied with each other during the Annihilator, and this was enforced by Drillzilla winning the Tag Team Terror in the same season alongside Tut Tut, which was also driven by Team Raptor. External links *Team Raptor's website (archived) Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2